Mystery it Up
by PurplePolkaDot18
Summary: What happens when CeCe, Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Gunther and Tinka are all accused of murder. Secrets from the past will rise and trust will be broken.
1. Time Capsule

"Hey guys did you hear what we're doing in class?" Deuce asked.

"No what" Rocky said.

"Apparently we had time capsules in first grade and today we get to open them up."

"Aw I've always wanted to open a time capsule. See what things have changed."

*BELL RINGS*

"Yeah I get to see what mini me put in the capsule" CeCe said.

They all walk to class and sit in their assigned seats.

"Okay class today is a special day where we go back in time" Mrs. Clark said.

"We get to see dinosaurs?" asked Rory.

"No Rory you get to open your time capsules back from first grade."

The class cheers.

"Now last names in alphabet order and please open the capsules after class. Now Rocky Blue."

Rocky walks up to the front of the class and takes the small cardboard pink colored box from Mrs. Clark's hand.

A couple random kids later...

"Gunther Hessenheffer"

Gunther walks up and takes the small cardboard box with sparkley Gs all around.

"Tinka Hessenheffer"

Gunther walks up and takes the small cardboard box with sparkley Ts all around.

"CeCe Jones"

CeCe walks up and takes the medium cardboard with pink and green stripes all around.

"Deuce Martinez"

Deuce walks up and takes the small cardboard box with pieces of wrapping paper all around.

A couple more kids later...

"Now tomorrow if there is anything in your box you'd like to show the class you may bring it in" Mrs. Clark said.

"What if we don't want to?" Marianne asked.

"You don't have unless you want to."

*BELL RINGS*

"Okay class no homework."

Everyone left the classroom and went to their lockers to look at their capsules. Rocky started opening her capsule.

"Aw look it my first flashcards" Rocky said holding a box of flashcards. She put them back in and pulled out a picture.

"More awww it's us when we first met."

"Cute. Can ya help me a little?" CeCe asked.

"Sure." Rocky put her time capsule in her opened locker and went to help CeCe.

"Wow what's in here?"

"Stuff."

"Hey when are you going to check your capsule?"

"Probably when I get home."

"Wait don't we have rehearsals for Shake It Up today?"

"Maybe I could check my capsule then.


	2. Scrapbook

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shake it Up.**

*AFTER REHEARSALS*

"Okay CeCe now can you open your time capsule?" Rocky said.

"Fine" CeCe replied and opened the capsule. She pulled out a the first thing she saw.

"Open it up!"

"Okay okay!" CeCe opened up the scrapbook.

"Awww look. It's a scrapbook about us."

"How do you know it's about us?"

"Because it says 'Best Friends Forever'?"

"Point taken."

"Aw it's mini Deuce and mine Ty."

"Aw they do look cute. Wait who are they?"

"I don't know it's your scrapbook."

"Oh My God it's-"

"Gunther and Tinka" CeCe and Rocky said it both at the same time. Just then Gunther and Tinka both approach.

"You called our names" Tinka said.

"We didn't call you" CeCe replied.

"Well we heard our names."

"We were talking about you" Rocky said.

"What were you saying?"

"What is this 20 questions?" CeCe asked.

"Why are we in your scrapbook?" Gunther asked looking over CeCe's shoulder.

"I don't know" CeCe replied and flipped the page. She saw a picture of mini CeCe, Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Gunther and Tinka.

"Wait what does that say?" Rocky asked.

"Me and my best friends?" CeCe replied.

"CeCe" Mrs. Jones said coming.

"Right here mom" CeCe said. Mrs. Jones came by CeCe, Rocky, Gunther Tinka.

"What are you guys at?"

"Oh just a scrapbook from CeCe's time capsule" Rocky replied.

"Wait are you talking about the time capsule from first grade?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I didn't think they would open it now."

"Why is there a big secret CeCe has been hiding" Tinka said.

"Actually a secret about all of you."

"What that we were all best friends?" CeCe said.

"Yeah and something else."

"What?"

"Look at the photos and watch the videos."

"Videos?" Gunther asked.

"You mean these videos." Rocky took out some cds.

"Those."

Rocky puts the cds back.

"Mom why would you keep this a secret."

"Because you asked me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah look if you want to look at the videos invite them to watch it. Maybe someone remembers."

"Won't Flynn watch?"

"Well Flynn has a baseball game and I got a free certificate for the spa so you guys would be alone."

"Okay" CeCe turns to the Hessenheffers. "Would you guys like to come over?"

"Well I do want to know why we would ever be friends with you guys. We accept." Tinka replied.

"Cool now I have to call Deuce and Ty." CeCe said putting the scrapbook down in the box.


End file.
